Because I Want It All
by darkside of the moon 46
Summary: Summary DaysPassions Crossover.What happens when two people wounded by love fall for each other ? Will they be able to make it work or will it fail ? Fox and Sami pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Beacuse I Want It All

Disclamier. I don't own Days Of Our Lives or Passions. Title is taken from a line in The Killer's Mr.Brightside.

Summary- What happens when two people wounded by love fall for each other ? Will they be able to make it work or will it fail ? Fox and Sami pairing.

A.N I'm changeing the timlines of the shows so that Theresa cheated on Fox two days before Kate exposed Sami as Stan. Also Fox and Sami won't get toghter right away. They will graudally fall for each other. Also their exs will be envolved.

She ran. It was the only thing to do. She had seen there looks. Filled with hate, dispoment and regret.

Sami just kept running till she was outside then sat one a bench, buried her hands in her face and cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox had no idea what he was doing in Salem. He especially had no idea why he was wandering around a church.

Something told him The Big Guy Upstarirs wasn't fond of the Crane family, him in patricutly. He sighed and ran his hand down his face.

Theresa had been the first woman he truly loved and she broke his heart. He the noticed the sound of someone crying.

Deceding to investigate he came upon a blonde in a wedding dress. She had her head in her hands.

He cleared his throat. "It can't be that bad." The woman looked up. "Yes, it can."

He gestured to the spot next to her. "May I ?" She noded and he sat next to her.

They sat in slienice for a few seconds. "So...what's wrong ?" He tilted his head slightly after speaking.

"Everything." She whispered. "Want to talk about it ?" He asked softly. She looks at him starnge.

"I should probally interdouce my self first." He extened his hand and she took it. Her hand was soft and warm.

"My name is F.." He stoped himself before he could say Fox Crane. He didn't want to say that name.

Fox Crane was dead to him. Fox had loved Theresa and he didn't want to love her any more.

All that was left was pain. He noticted she was looking at him oddly. "My name is Nickloas Crane."

"Samantha Brady. I've heard of the Cranes." He nodded and leaned in. "Nothing but good things I hope."

He winked at her to let her know he was joking. She laughed and it was a laugh full of warmth.

"The best." She quiped sacarstilly. He chuckled and tlted his head slightly. "I've interdouced my self."

Sami took a deep breath. "You really want to know." Nickloas nodded. "It started a year ago."

She sighed. "My soon to be mother-in-law tricked me in to making look like I'd slept with my ex-boyfreind when iwas going to marry her son."

This was going to be hard but since she started she should finsh. "I'd felt like everyone beateryed me. I hated them."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Then a pacakage arrived. In it was a letter then pronised me a chance to gett back at everyone.

I later put on a disguise so I could do that. I did teriable things." She paused and looked at her hands. "I found out I was working for Tomy Dimera.

He had captured a marine by the name of Philip Kairakis. My nephew and some other men were going to rescue him."

She gently rubbed her forehead. "Tony make me set a trap for them. He captured them. During that time I ditched that discuise. I also eveuantly helped them

escape. But I had never told them that I had a hand getting them captured. Till today, I was supposed to get married." She gestured at her dress.

"My Mother-in-law to be some how found out that I was Stan and exposed me." She shudered as she said it. " You were discuised as a guy ?"

She nodded. "Tony Dimera sure sounds like a miserable son of a bitch." He said with disdain in his voice.

She chuckled softly. "You have no idea. Well that's my story. What about yours ?" He slightky raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I have one." She rolled her eyes at him. "I get the feeling you would not be in Salem otherwise."

Nick Sighed as he rubbed his face. "All my life I had a big brother who could do no wrong. The golden child." He sneered.

"it wasn't really his fault. It was my mother's." Sami gasped at that. "She lavished all he love and attetion on him. Me, I was a screw up.

Everything I did was wrong. I never even got the stay at home. I was always getting droped off at boarding schools. I and everyone else later found out

that Ethan, my brother was really my half-brother." Sami tilted her head slightly, a confused look on her face. "He was really her son with her

"first love" the chief of police. She has passed him of as my father's son." He scracthed the back of his head. " I came to a little while later . I meet a woman named

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and I grew to love her... " As he spoke she noticed the pained look on his face. "I sense a but coming."

He chuckled softly. "There is. But she was opsused with my half-brother. We strated dating and I had never been happier. She kept saying she was over him.

Till one day she broke up with me. She said she had been unfaithfull and since I knew her well enough it didn't take a rocket scinteist to figure who sh had been

with. " She noticted his hands were trembling. "It must've been hard for you." He nodded. "She was the first time I really loevd a woman. I would have done anything

for her. She didn't feel the same about me." He lowered his head. "I couldn't stay any longer, so I left." She said nothing just held his hand.

He looked at her. "You can't avoid them forever." He gestrued with his head towrads the church. She sighed. "I know But I'll do it later." He nodded.

"I could go with you if you want." She smiled at him. "I'd like that. But for now I want to stay out here." He said nothing as they sat lost in their thoughts.

A.N This is the first chappter. hope you like it. in the next chapter Sami and Fox will talk to everyone that attented here wedding. I'll try to update as soon as

posiable. Any levae a review and i apoligaze if i mispelled any thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Beacuse I Want It All

Disclamier. I don't own Days Of Our Lives or Passions. Title is taken from a line in The Killer's Mr.Brightside.

Summary- What happens when two people wounded by love fall for each other ? Will they be able to make it work or will it fail ? Fox and Sami pairing.

A.N I'm changeing the timlines of the shows so that Theresa cheated on Fox two days before Kate exposed Sami as Stan. Also Fox and Sami won't get toghter

right away. They will graudally fall for each other. Also their exs will be envolved. Also there will be some swearing. Claire is going to be Philip's.

Sami had idea why she had revealed all that to someone she just meet. She could tell Nickolas was thinking the same.

Part of her wanted to chalk it up to just wanting to get it off her chest and part of her just didn't know why.

She looked at him. He was quite handsome. Short dirty blonde hair, a rather lean face and brown eyes.

He was dressed causally in a black Rolling Stones t-shrit (her favorite band) and slightly faded black jeans.

He sighed before looking at her. "Are you ready ?" He questioned softly. She graned softly. "I guess so."

He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and stood. She looked towards the church and neverously nibbled on her lip.

"I'm scared." She whispered softly. He gently took her hand and squezed it. "It's going to be all right. I could go with you if you want ?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'd like that." He took her hand as they started towards the church. They didn't speak as they walked.

Before she knew it they were standing before the doors of the main part of the church. He put one of his hands on the door knob.

"Are you sure you want to do this." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You said I have to do this. Why are you asking me?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I thought I would give you one last chance to change your mind but if you're sure." She nodded.

He smiled gently at her. "Here we go." He said as he opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was woried. He knew how Sami could get when she felt wronged.

He still had trouble wraping his head around the fact that Sami and that bastard Stan were the same person.

Looking around he could tell everyone felt the same as him. They heard the door open and Sami and a blonde haired man stood there.

He walked towards them. "What's going on ? Who is he ?" He pointed to the man next to her and noticeted that they were holding hands.

"Why are you holding hands ?" They looked at their hands and let go. "Sorry." The man muttered embrased.

"You didn't answer my questions." Sami sighed and looked at him. "His name is Nickloas Crane. He was trying to cheer me up."

Philip rolled forward. "Fox." He said. Sami couldn't help but notice the slight winch he gave after being called that.

The dscomfort vanished as he saw him. "t's been a while, Philip. I heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

He nodded. "Thanks. This is my wife Belle and our daughter Claire." He gestured towards a blonde holding a baby.

She steeped forward so she standed next to her husband. "Belle, this is one of my freinds I meet on a trip my father took when I was younger."

She smiled at him as she took his hand . "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fox." He gave anthoer slight wince.

"I'd preffer if you'd call me Nickolas, please." She smiled at him. "Of course."

She frowned slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be called Nick instead of Fox ?"

Nick sighed. "That name has too many bad memories." He rubbed his neck. Philip nodded. "Theresa."

Nick simply nodded with a pained look on his face. "Who is Theresa ?" Belle questioned softly.

Nick looked at the ground for a second before lifting his head and looking into Belle's eyes.

"The first woman I've ever truly loved." Belle couldn't help but be amazed at how he could fit so much emotion into six little words.

She looked at Philip, it was the same way he talked about her. She smiled at him before she turned to Nick. "What happened to her ?" She questioned softly.

His face, which had been filled with love changed. "She cheated on me." He whispered.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I"m sorry." He gave her a sad little smile. "Thanks." He siad softly.

Philip rolled up to him. "It's been a while since we talked face to face. How about it ?" He gestured with his head towards the bcak of the church.

Nick nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a second. " He nodded before he and Belle head towards the back of the church.

Nick gently squezzed Sami's shoulder. "It's going to be all right. They're your familly, I'm sure they will understand."

Sami gave him a small smile and Marlena couldn't help but be surpised that they seemed so close for two people who just meet.

Nick gave Sami an encourageing smile before walking towrds Philip. Sami shifted nevoursly. "I'm sorry everyone, I.." She didn't get to finsh.

Marlena pulled her into to a hug. "It's okay , Swettie. Tony used you." Sami began to cry into her mother's shoulder.

Nick had been right, her family had forgiven her. She locked eyes with him as glamced at her and mouthed thank you.

He smiled before mouthing your wellcome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had finally won. After years of fantasing about it Ethan was hers, and yet Theresa wasn't happy. Gwen had left a day ago, tail between her legs.

And Fox. The day she broke up with him, he vanshied. She looked over at where Ethan was sleeping.

She was supposed to be happy. But every time she closed her eyes she saw Fox's devasted face.

As she watched Ethan sleep, she couldn't help but compare them.

Fox was handsome, charming and didn't care what his mother thought of her.

Ethan was handsome too but not as much as Fox. He was also a cowardly ma's boy.

She sighed. She missed Fox. She wished she could see him to tell him that she made amistake and wanted him back.

If she only knew where he was. Quickly getting dressed she decided to take a walk. With one last glance at Ethan, she opened the door and left.

A.N. Sorry it took me a while to update. also i kind of don't like Ethan. He can be stupid sometimes like when the blackmailer held him hostage.

when he saw all the pictures on the walls and just left them there and later draged Theresa there and expetected them to be there.

Fox or Nick is Justin Heartly.


End file.
